Proud and Shy, Yin and Yang
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Arnold was a little afraid of asking the free-spirited Wanda out. Wanda cursed her pride for preventing her from asking Arnold out. That was about to change, if Keesha, Janet, the rest of the gang, and the Valentine's ball had anything to do with it.


Proud and Shy, Yin and Yang

* * *

Arnold was too shy.

It had started as a silly crush back when they were younger – third grade, to be exact. And now, as a grown senior, he was still shy and was still having what he called a _tendrè _for Wanda Li.

At first, he was scared of her. Then, he became friends with her, as she thought that what he wanted to be when he grew up (an archeologist) was cool, since he could travel all over the world like Indiana Jones. Her child-like admiration made him feel better about himself. He'd always been somewhat of an introvert, and now, he had a friend who admired him.

He began to actively seek her approval and admiration.

This did not end with the 3rd grade.

* * *

Wanda was proud and admittedly so.

She wasn't arrogant (as Carlos could be, but then again, he usually had a reason). But she was proud.

It was stupid.

All she had to do was go and ask him out.

Yet, there was something about her that wanted _him_ to acknowledge her. Sometimes, she'd walk around with Harry Arm (who hung out with her for the sole purpose of finding out little tidbits about Phoebe; she suspected he had the hots for her), and Arnold would look at them, his eyes meeting hers before he turned around to speak to some freshman who was talking to him.

It was those little moments that made Wanda yearn for more. They'd always been friends, and he obviously would do anything for her (seriously, from breaking school records to taking care of the slimy pet frog back in 3rd grade even through Arnold was a little afraid of doing so, having a fear of germs – which she later realized during a conversation with his mother).

It was stupid. The stupidity of her pride preventing from asking a guy she liked (possibly since – God, when? 3rd grade?) could not be over-emphasized.

Besides, she'd no problem asking guys to accompany her to the movies, theme parks, carnivals, etc. as friends. From Ralphie (who was awesome when it came to horror movies, as he had the most horrifyingly graphic imagination), to Carlos (who was competitive and always won cool stuff at carnivals, and with a little bribing she could get him to win her any prize she wanted) and Tim (who was the best when it came to theme parks as he often worked as a caricaturist in order to hone his talents and got free goodies which he shared with whomever was interested – mostly Janet and Wanda), there had been no problem. Yet, when she wanted to invite Arnold along, just for a movie or a hike –

Blasted pride! Wanda wished she was less egoistic.

In her defense, she only just realized how much Arnold meant to her when he had to go out of tow for a family emergency. The weekends weren't the same without him, and she realized she'd grown so close to him, and hiking was not the same without Arnold and his heavy backpack, ready for anything dangerous. He hated hiking, but he came along anyway – just for her.

That should have given her a clue. But like all other teenagers her age, she was clueless when it came to love.

* * *

Keesha wasn't stupid.

It was so obvious Wanda liked Arnold. And it was even more obvious that Arnold liked Wanda. The two had been close friends forever, for some strange, inexplicable reason. Perhaps it was because Arnold was strangely attracted to Wanda's adventurous streak. Or maybe it was because Arnold was the voice of caution and responsibility that often kept Wanda out of scrapes. Or maybe it was because they were so alike but so different. For example, they both wanted to do almost the same thing (archeology), but for different reasons – while Wanda wanted to explore the world (which included ruins), Arnold wanted to study the foundations of the earth and the ancient civilizations. Like converging roads, perhaps it was because they wanted the same ending despite their different beginning that provided the initial spark.

Then again, Arnold could perhaps be attracted to Wanda because of her free-spiritedness, or because of her courage to try new things (except the cold), to accept easily. And Wanda could be attracted to Arnold because of his loyalty and determination.

Keesha shook her head. She was silly to be analyzing things like this when she could be planning the Valentine's Ball. The seniors had decided to throw one just for the spirit. They would all be paying for it themselves, because the school wasn't organizing it – it was more like a big party for all. And big parties needed big preparation. She was the head of the committee, being StuCo president, and Dorothy Ann, as VP, was also busy laying out plans. Tim was in charge of the decorations, together with Phoebe, and would also be getting food and beverages. It was less than two weeks away –

Which was more than enough time to plan getting them together.

* * *

"You know Arnold, if you don't ask anyone to the ball, you won't have a date for the Valentine's Ball," Keesha told Arnold less than a week until the ball.

"I'm not with anyone, Keesha."

"But you still have to go with _someone_!"

Arnold eyed her with suspicion. Keesha tried to look as innocent as possible.

"You know, you could always ask Wanda."

"Wh – What?" Arnold began to stutter. "She probably has tons of guys asking her out."

"Like who?" Keesha was aware of that fact. Wanda was so easy-going and fun to be with. And while she was scary when angry, she knew how to make a guy feel better. Adding to the mix her exotic Asian features and slim figure (from all that sports), it was no wonder why guys were all vying after her.

"Harry Arm, for one," Arnold said, with a hard edge to his voice. Keesha just _had_ to laugh.

"Harry Arm's not interested in Wanda," Keesha finally said.

"Tell a fool that," Arnold muttered. "He's been spending a lot of time with her."

"It's Phoebe he's interested in," Keesha shook her head. "He's just closest to Wanda in the gang, so he's trying to ask Wanda how to ask Phoebe out." Keesha gave an unladylike snort. "As if Wanda would know how to ask Phoebe out."

"Oh," Arnold said, nonchalantly (since when did Arnold become such a good actor? Keesha wondered). His expression was neutral, and he did not look relieved or skeptical or show any trace of emotion at all, as Keesha half-expected him to.

She swore she'd try one more time. After that, she'd give up. But how could this plan _fail_? After all, it involved someone who loved to know everything, and make everything go her way –

_Janet._

* * *

Janet was a busybody.

She was exceptionally intuitive and smart, and she was bored.

When Janet was bored, you wouldn't want to mix with her.

And Janet was _very_ bored, as there was no teacher in the class.

Of course, Janet, being bored, was up to no good.

And unfortunately for Wanda, Wanda was the only other person around that Janet knew remotely in this class.

"Do you know that Arnold likes you?" Janet said. Keesha had told her not to say it to Wanda, because that would get Wanda riled up (which was a favorite pastime of Janet's when she was bored: riling people up).

Wanda froze. "What?"

"You didn't? Well, I'm surprised as well. I never thought cous would go for a girl like _you_." This was not intended to sound insulting, but Janet's tone itself was enough for Wanda to snap at Janet.

Unfortunately, the teacher came in just as Wanda was beginning her tirade. Shocked, said teacher gave Wanda several demerits.

* * *

Wanda did not believe what Janet said, though she hoped it was true.

She caught sight of Arnold, and several thoughts went through her head. _What if it __**was**__ true?_

She approached him, and he gave her a warm smile. "Oh, hey Wan. What's up?"

"It's been a horrible day," Wanda said, and Arnold's eyebrows narrowed with concern.

"You OK? What happened?" Arnold asked, worriedly. He tried to sound distant, yet caring, like he thought all good-friends-who-were-not-having-a-crush-on-their-supposedly-platonic-friends did.

"Oh, nothing," Wanda said, forcing a smile (she decided to let the thing go. It was _Janet_, after all, who said this, not reliable sources of information like DA, Keesha or Tim), although it faded pretty quickly as she saw Janet approach.

Speak of the devil and she comes. Wanda's eyebrows narrowed. This did not go unnoticed by Arnold. "Wanda?"

Again, another forced smile. If only she could truly be herself with him, like she did back in 3rd grade. She would never be as free as she was with him until she confessed her feelings, and yet she did not dare to, because of her stupid pride and her worry that Arnold might reject her not only as a girlfriend, but as a friend. And although it was horrible, staying stuck in this limbo, it was necessary.

"I like you. A lot."

It burst out of Wanda's mouth before she could stop it. Janet was now within hearing distance, so Arnold could say what he wanted to say, which was a "Did I hear right?"

What the hell was she thinking! This was _so_ not how she wanted to tell him!

"Hey cous, Wanda," Janet said as she approached.

"Janet," Wanda nodded. "I'll see you later, Arn." She disappeared before Arnold could say "Bye", leaving him very confused.

"Wanda is so weird," Janet said, as she saw Wanda stalking off in the opposite direction. Arnold looked after Wanda's retreating figure, trying to figure out the enigma that was Wanda Li, and hardly listened as Janet went on, "You know, for fun, I had told her that you liked her, and she absolutely _froze_. As if she was shocked."

Arnold heard the last part. "You _what_?"

"Well, I told her you liked her. And she froze. And then she yelled at me because I said I couldn't see what she saw in you. Maybe she likes you, cous. I mean, she hasn't accepted any of the other guys' invitations – and there were at least 10, I heard. Apparently, it's been on the grapevine that she said to Keesha that the guy who liked her didn't ask her yet, and it's him or no one – wait, cous, what's with the look?"

Sure enough, Arnold had a strange, frozen expression. "Why on earth did you say that, Jan?" he asked, in a hoarse voice.

"Well, teacher hadn't come in yet, and – oh my God. You don't _really_ like her, do you?"

"_Janet_ –"

"God, Arnold. Look, she's probably angry at me – I didn't even think you seriously cared for her as anything more than a friend. Sure, you follow her around doing things you don't like, but you're such a loyal friend –"

"Janet, I don't do anything I don't like," Arnold said, in an effort to keep Janet from becoming almost hysterical and attracting more attention than he cared for.

"But you hate the outdoors."

"Not when I'm with her. I'd do anything for her."

That stunned Janet into silence. "Darn it, Arnold, you really _are_ smitten!"

"I suppose so."

"Then why aren't you with her?"

He thought hard. "Because we're not together."

"Why don't you ask her? She might just like you back," Janet grew defensive. "I mean, come _on_, cous. You're loyal and brave when you have to be, and any girl would be lucky to have you! She'd be insane if she didn't like you back, after all you do for her!"

"She just told me that."

"Well then, go after her!"

"Janet!"

"I hate to say this to you, cous, since I'm your favorite cousin (again Arnold sighed, muttering that she was his _only _cousin), but if you want to get what you want, you've gotta pull yourself together and grow some balls."

"Janet!"

But by now, Arnold was grinning. "For once, you're absolutely right. See you around! Oh, and don't tell anyone!"

"I won't!" Janet promised, as she yelled back after him. "And what do you mean: _For once, I'm absolutely right?_ I'm **always** right!"

* * *

Unfortunately, Arnold didn't see Wanda for the rest of the day. They didn't have any classes together after recess, and he had Geology Club meeting right after school. She went home early, as there was no practice after school. He went over to her house immediately, but Mrs. Li said she wasn't in yet. She might have gone out with a friend before coming back home, she wasn't sure. As long as Wanda was at home by curfew (11 o' clock), Mrs. Li wouldn't ground her.

Dejected, he went home, unable to call Wanda. The one time he actually needed to use his handphone, his credit had expired.

* * *

As he entered his house (his parents would be out until dinnertime, which left Arnold alone in the house.

Or so he thought, because as he opened the door, he heard a voice muttering: "Idiot. Stupid. Imbecile. Desperate. Sad. Pathetic," etc. etc. It was Wanda's voice.

And sure enough, when he turned towards the living room, where the voice was coming from, he saw Wanda knocking her head against the wall while repeating those words over and over again.

"Wanda?" He asked, suddenly uncertain of himself.

Wanda stopped knocking her head against the wall. "Arnold." She straightened herself up. "Listen, I'm so stupid. Janet said you liked me, and fool that I was, I believed her, and I wanted to tell you because I am a stuck-up, absurdly proud – but that doesn't matter. The point is, let's just pretend what happened today never happened."

The words came out in a rush, and Arnold could barely understand what she was saying. It took a good minute to finally understand what she said, and an awkward pause hung over the two, because Arnold did not know what on earth to say to that.

"Oh, Arn, say something, will you, before I self-destruct?"

Arnold tried to open his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out.

"OK," Wanda said, awkwardly. She made a beeline for the exit, but thankfully, Arnold remained in possession of basic motor skills such as blocking Wanda from the front door. Wanda looked confused.

"I – I –"

"Arnold?" Wanda asked, concerned.

"I wanted to call you earlier and talk to you. Janet was right," Arnold said. "I _do_ like you."

"Really?" Wanda frowned. "Then how come you didn't ask me out? Or even to the Valentine's ball. Which is, as you may know, just two days away and I _still _don't have a date!"

Arnold grew nervous and shuffled his feet. "I didn't think you'd want to go to the ball with me. And – I was a little _afraid_, I suppose."

"Sure, sure, it's OK to chase after dinosaurs for an egg, but you can't ask me out? Gee, Arn, I never thought I'd be more terrifying than a T-Rex," Wanda said, folding her arms.

"I'd rather chase you than a T-Rex," Arnold said shyly, taking her hand.

A rosy blush spread across Wanda's cheeks as she said, in tones of mock consternation, much like Dorothy Ann would, "Oh, enough with the cheesiness! You'll make me gag!"

"Are you sure you're not secretly enjoying it, Wanda?"

"I'd rather –" she closed the distance with a heady kiss to Arnold's lips.

* * *

"I wish you'd taken up one of the jocks for the Valentine's ball," Phoebe said, as the four girls were preparing for the ball. Phoebe was wearing a spaghetti-strapped sequined knee-length silk green dress with matching ballet flats (she didn't want to be any taller than she already was). "I mean, all of us have dates, except you and Arnold. You should have gone together to the dance."

Phoebe was going with Ralphie, of all people. Keesha (who was wearing a sapphire blue halter-neck knee-length dress with black stilettos) decided to hang out with Harry Arm (she asked him as a favor to Phoebe, who was growing scared of his stalker-ish tendencies, and he agreed as he thought it would be a great way to get closer to Phoebe. Tim was actually going with Janet (who would most likely be wearing low cut and high hemlines), much to the disbelief of the gang. Dorothy Ann, as a last resort, agreed to go with Carlos, who would be damned if he didn't have a date and Ralphie did (although it was said that after he asked her, they'd decided to go on a date or two to test the waters of relationship, because although everyone around them agreed they'd make a nice couple, the thought never entered their mind). Dorothy Ann was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red dress with black kitten heels.

If Phoebe had expected her to agree, she was sorely mistaken. "Phoebe, you're a dear. If I go to this ball alone, I'll agree to side with you on whatever 'Save the World' campaign you'll be having, OK?"

Wanda changed into a strapless bias-cut dress which was in a shade of turquoise, and wore white espadrilles (to make herself taller but without the pain of stilettos). Phoebe shook her head and wondered. She looked as if she were going on a date, if her fancy getup was anything to go by (Wanda dressed well, but this time it was overkill). Phoebe just resigned herself to the fact that Wanda was an enigma perhaps no one would understand.

* * *

Which was why everyone was so shocked when Arnold gave Wanda a corsage when the guys arrived in the limo. The corsage was white in color and matched Wanda's outfit. It turned out that the duo only wanted to make their relationship official on Valentine's Day to surprise the others.

Keesha herself was shocked. She planned for them to get together, but she didn't expect them to pull the wool over their eyes, so to speak. Phoebe was even more so. She was glad that what she had hoped for came true (even if Wanda wouldn't join her for her efforts to save the world).

Ralphie and Carlos both thumped Arnold on the back as the girls gave their congratulations (although Janet was simply beaming with an 'I-knew-it' look on her face. Arnold appreciated her holding her tongue, given that Janet didn't do that regularly). Tim produced his omnipresent sketchbook and made a sketch of the newest couple.

And Arnold and Wanda?

They were basking in the others' congratulations, but their eyes were only for each other. They matched each other, even if their roles were slightly reversed (i.e. him being yin to her yang), and they balanced each other – which was perhaps why they fell in love with the other in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yin and yang was purposely mixed up. In Chinese mythology, Yang is masculine, Yin is feminine. Then again, Arnold and Wanda are mixed up a bit, I'd think.

Wanda may have turned out a little too OOC. But I loved Janet here (not so bitchy, good-hearted side shown here), so I said, why the heck not? It's for Valentine's Day!

So I hope you guys enjoy! =D


End file.
